


Now With 50% More Fiber

by valkyrie_fe



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Blasphemy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/valkyrie_fe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu has creative ways of running certain visitors off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now With 50% More Fiber

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly challenge #309: Good Book from psohdrabble on LJ. The idea was spawned from an old joke a friend and I have, and is also where the title came from.

Of all the colorful patrons that the pet shop attracted, those visitors definitely were the most... well, unexpected.

They'd been utterly polite, of course, but... insistent. The Count had absently wondered why they'd chosen Chinatown to spread their word. Few were interested, certainly not D. But when he'd shown reluctance in simply shutting them out, Tetsu took matters into his own hands. Or his teeth, rather.

It took quite a while for Leon to stop laughing that night, when he was told why there was shredded paper everywhere and a torn up cover of the Christian Bible on the floor.


End file.
